If $\mathbf{A}^{-1} = \begin{pmatrix} -4 & 1 \\ 0 & 2 \end{pmatrix},$ then find the inverse of $\mathbf{A}^2.$
Explanation: Note that $(\mathbf{A}^{-1})^2 \mathbf{A}^2 = \mathbf{A}^{-1} \mathbf{A}^{-1} \mathbf{A} \mathbf{A} = \mathbf{I},$ so the inverse of $\mathbf{A}^2$ is
\[(\mathbf{A}^{-1})^2 = \begin{pmatrix} -4 & 1 \\ 0 & 2 \end{pmatrix}^2 = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix}16 & -2 \\ 0 & 4 \end{pmatrix}}.\]